Air is often blown into rooms, buildings, machines, and machine cavities to provide cooling. The airflow can introduce noise, such as acoustic noise, vibration, or uneven cooling. The noise usually goes unnoticed or is otherwise tolerated. However, there are situations wherein such noise results in problems that noticeably reduce the quality. One such situation is the airflow into certain models of printing machines, copy machines, and Xerographic equipment. Systems and methods for minimizing the impact of noise resulting from air flowing into copy machines are needed.